The World Doesn’t Stop for You
by mercygod
Summary: Sean leaves Ellie leaving her to deal with a major changes in her life and dealing with the questions of if she should confront Sean.
1. Chapter 1

The World Doesn't Stop for You

I love Ellie I just don't really know who I love her with. I'm not an avid watcher so some of the things in this story won't really follow the show. I am also going to make it so Sean's apartment had to rooms not one mostly on the logic that he lived there with his brother. Oh and characters might not act like they do in the show but I will try to keep them as close as I can.

Chapter 1

It had been two months since Sean had left. Two months since she had spoken to him. Two months since he left alone with an apartment. It did nothing but remind her of Sean and all the fun that they had in the apartment. And every time she thought about Sean she thought about the fact that he had left her. About a month after Sean left Ellie asked if Alex wanted to move in. She knew that Alex had the same type of problems at home that she did. The two of them got along really well. Ellie found it funny that they both lost their bad boy boyfriends. At the beginning she felt awkward when she hung out with Jay and Alex after Sean left because they were his friends not hers. But she and Jay had a bond that stemmed from Seam Cameron walking out on them. Her boyfriend his best friend.

Ellie walked into the Dot she had promised Marco that they would hangout tonight and this was the place that he had picked for them to meet up at. She sat in the booth that was well known to her and her friends. It was "their" booth. She noticed Jay sitting of to the side but she ignored him.

Jay looked over at Ellie as she walked past him without so much as a nod to his presence. She was on team Alex and he knew it. There was nothing that he could say to the two girls that he cared about to make them understand. He hadn't realized how much he liked having Ellie as a friend until he was on a losing team. Jay got up deciding that he wasn't going to lose another friend to something that was out of control. "Red." it was all he said when he sat down.

"Slut."

"Do you just call me a slut, Red?"

"Yeah what else do you call someone that sleeps around?" Ellie said a little annoyed that he sat in front of her but at the same time realizing that she missed her friend. However she wasn't going to let him off easy. Even if she knew Alex didn't care that they were friends even after the breakup.

Jay was starting to get pissed it's not like he cheated on her. Or hell left her all together and moved to another city no he was the bad one. He wanted to go to the ravine and get trashed but he knew with his current reputation nothing good could come from going there. "Look Red why are you holding such a grudge against me. It's not like I moved to another city or anything like a scumbag that we know." he knew the millisecond that the words were out of his mouth he was in the deep shit.

Ellie paled at the words it wasn't really noticeable because she was already pale but she felt the color leave her face. She couldn't believe that he said that. "Cheap shot Hogart even for you."

"Ellie I'm so…"

"How was Wasaga?" she cut him off.

It was his turn to feel uncomfortable. He made the trip two weeks ago to visit Sean. He knew that she knew but also knew that she would never bring it up. "Fine." It was all he said. Not like there was anything to hide. He just needed to see someone that didn't hate him. Like the red head across from him. There was no way he was going to tell her about the tattoos that he and Sean had gotten while drunk.

Ellie just sat there taking in deep breaths waiting for Marco to get here. She found out about the same time that Jay had went to see Sean and she only told Alex because she didn't want to do it alone. She was going to tell Marco and ask what she should do.

Jay noticed all place her hand on her stomach and wondered if she was hungry or something. "El, you ok."

She hated to admit it but Jay was now one of her closest friends, closer then Ash and sometime more than Marco. "Next time you find the need to go to Wasaga and visit your best friend that you call a scumbag tell him that he has a pregnant girlfriend, ex, whatever the hell I am to him." It felt good to tell someone. She found out with Alex standing next to her. So she didn't 'tell' her. She also got a little joy out of the look at Jay's face.

The only word the registered to him was pregnant. How the hell could all of this crap be piling on? "See this is why I only let girls do oral." Jay said absent mindedly. He only noticed that he said it when he heard Ellie burst into a fit of laughter. "Are you going to tell him?" Jay asked when she was done.

"I haven't laughed in a very long time. Thanks Jay." She said smiling at him. She was silent for a while Jay wasn't sure if she heard his question. "I tried calling and writing letters and emails. I just never seem to get an answer. I know that I need to tell him but I don't want to leave a voicemail telling him he is going to be a dad. And if I write to him and tell him there is no guarantee that he will read it. Then I would be here in Toronto wondering what he is going to do about it or if he even cares at all."

He hated to admit it but she had a point there was no guarantee that he would read her letters. He knew that he didn't he seen the short stack of them when he was at his house. He also watched as he screened his calls to make sure he didn't pick up for anyone in his old life. It was that moment that Jay realized Sean wanted nothing to do with Toronto, his best friend, or the amazing girl that he left behind that is having his baby. "I could drive you so you can tell him in person." Jay offered. He didn't want her going through this alone even if he knew that she would have a bunch of people that would stand by her side. None of them were the boy that she loved. The boy that was the father of her child. He made a vow to himself that if Sean didn't step up he would. That this kid was going to have a messed up family that would involve Ellie the cutter of a mom, Jay the criminal, Marco the gay, and Alex another criminal. And well Sean the guy that runs way when things get to real.

Ellie thought about Jay's offer. The reason that she convinced herself that she couldn't tell Sean in person was because she had no way to get there. "This might sound selfish and that I'm being a bitch but I don't want to have to chase him down to talked to me. I won't force him to. I don't think I can handle him telling me that he isn't coming home to me again and this time it won't just be me that he is walking away form." She said as she started to rub her stomach knowing that a child was growing inside her. "You know I'm shocked at how well you're taking this." Ellie commented.

"Why wouldn't take it well I'm not the one that is going to be a dad. I mean sure if Sean doesn't step up I have no problem being there for you and the baby. Just don't expect me to let the brat call me dad." He said with a grin.

Ellie rolled her eyes at his comment. She realized that she was seeing a side of Jay that no one has ever seen before. It's like this is what Jay would have turned out if he had normal life and not the shit storm he was given. "Really you don't want to be papa Jay?" Ellie said laughing. She realized for the first time that she was going to be ok and that she could do this. Alex was already being such a huge help and now she knew that she had Jay's support even if she didn't have Sean. "It's really going to be ok." She half stated half questioned.

"Yeah it's going to be ok. And if you think I'm handling this well look in the mirror Red. You are acting as if your life isn't casketing out of control. Ellie I know what you do when you feel like you need to be in control of something. Believe it or not I listen when Sean would talk about you." It took everything in him not to reach across the table and look at her arms.

"I know what you're thinking and I haven't cut. Not since that slip up when Sean left, and even if I wanted to I can't because Alex took everything that could be used to cut myself and locked it in her room when we found out. I'm not going to lie 2 weeks ago this would have felt like the end of the world. But I went to the doctor to find out for sure and did a lot of talking with Alex and in group about this. Everyone has been very helpful."

"So you are ok now, the whole being a mom thing, child for life?" Jay asked

"So you missed out on broken scared Ellie so you are trying to refreak her out. I'm fine at the moment Jay but that could change in an instant. Right now I think that everything is going to be fine because I have you and everyone but when I can't get a hold of Sean I'm going to realize that I'm in this all by myself. My child might not have a dad and I don't know how to be a mom because I don't have a good one. Maybe that's why I'm not freaked out because all I want to do is prove that I can be better than her. But I'm not, not now at least maybe in a few years I would have been better but not now. My mom is an alcoholic who never really seemed to care about me. And here I am a cutter that no one thinks can stop. Even you the first thing you think that I will do when things get hard is start cutting myself. Maybe I will I don't know I have to buy rubber bands in bulk because I go through them so fast. Especially now. I've been snapping my rubber band since you sat down but you didn't notice because you were so concerned about you and how I'm not your biggest fan. Not whats going on with me." She noticed Jay was about to protest. She knew that she was shaking so hard that is seemed like the table was shaking with her. The rubber band broke she continued. "It's ok Jay really it is. You have your own life god we have only been friends for what 6 months I don't expect you to care or notice the little things. This is my problem not yours I made the mistake of sleeping with Sean after the shooting. I wasn't enough to keep him around. And know I'm having his baby what the hell am I going to do." She said sinking into the booth, letting the remainder of her mini meltdown flow through her. She wanted Jay to leave but knew that he wouldn't not after her freak out. She showed him that she wasn't handling this as well as she wanted him to think that she was. She wasn't handling it at all. She was pretending that it was just a phase that nothing permanent would come out of it.

"Hey El you ready to go?" Marco asked from a few feet away. He didn't know what was going on but he knew it didn't look good. He still couldn't get over the fact that Ellie was hanging out with Jay of her own free will.

She looked up not noticing his arrival. "Yeah lets go." She said trying to compose herself.

"We will talk later Red." Jay said making it known that this conversation wasn't over.


	2. Chapter 2

The World Doesn't Stop for You

Chapter 2

"So what do you and the homophobe have to talk about?" Marco asked.

"Still not over that yet Marco you forgave Alex." Ellie said laughing.

"Maybe I don't think that Alex is a lost cause or maybe it's because when we hang out at your place it's her place now so I kinda have to deal with her."

"Well I think that you are going to have to deal with Jay a lot more now. He is a permanent in my life now. God knows how that happened. And he sure isn't going anywhere now."

"Why what's now?" Marco asked as the pulled up to the mall. He was about to get out of the car when Ellie stopped him.

"I think it might be best if we talk about this in here."

"El what's up your acting weird, did Jay do something?" he asking concerned.

"No, Jay didn't do anything," Ellie sat in silence trying to figure out her words. "It's been a long time since we hung out. God I had to beg you to spend time with me today. It sucks having a huge secret from your best friend that you can't tell them because they are never around. I've known for two weeks Marco and in that time I haven't seen you or Ash to tell you guys. Hell Alex and Jay know. But to be fair he just found out today. I get that you both have your own lives but if you haven't noticed mine is falling apart. SEAN LEFT ME AND YOU DON'T CARE." She yelled the last part. She noticed the pained look in Marco's eyes.

"Ellie I'm sorry you know that I would do anything for you."

Ellie wanted to scream it was like he didn't get what she was letting him. She needed a friend and hers were off ignoring the problem child in light of something easy and fun. She knew that freaking out on Marco again would lead to nothing. "Sorry it must be the hormones. I hear they get all wacky when your with child." Ellie said looking straight out the window.

"What did you say?" Marco said in disbelief

"With child, bun in the oven, mommy to be, baby on board, pick the one that you like the most it all deals with the same thing. Sean knocked me up before he left for Wasaga and I found out two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago and I'm only finding out about this know."

In her mind she mentally played back the conversation they had in the car. Yup she told him that they haven't hung out in 2 weeks for her to tell him. That she had to beg for time with him without Dylan. Ash was supposed to be her but when Craig is a callin Ash is a runnin. She pinched the bridge of her nose "How many times have we hung out in the past 2 weeks?"

"El that's not fair. You could have asked and Ash and I would have been with you in a second."

Ellie looked around the car "I did ask multiple times so where is Ash if you are so sure she would be here."

"We all know that Ash has a one track mind for Craig there is nothing that we can do about that."

"Look I don't want to fight or argue over the type of friend Ash is I'm two months pregnant hungry and cranky can we just get some food. Maybe see a lame movie?"

"Sure we can rent a bunch and then head back to your place. So are you going to tell Sean?"

"Yeah…if I ever see or hear from him again. I'm not going to force myself on him. Sure if in five years he comes back to find a kid he will be pissed but he is the one that left not me."

"It's your live El do what you think is best and I will support you. But if you make Hogart the godfather and not me I'm going to kill you." Marco laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I can see it now you and Alex as the godparents and arguing about everything." She laughed at the thought. Who would have guessed that she would pick Alex to be the godmother to her child.

"What not Ash?" Marco had to ask even if he understood why. He felt the need to be fair to Ash she was their best friend.

"Right now Marco Alex is stepping up and being an amazing friend. She even talked to her grandmother about getting some old baby furniture that they have in storage for me to use."

"Wow this kid is going to be so bad ass."

"What."

"Look at all the people that this kid is going to have in its life criminals, musicians, freaks this kid is going to be awesome."

"Oh god or he or she isn't going to have any friends at all because the kids so effing weird. Ok we need to stop referring to my baby as the kid we need a nickname until I find out if it's a boy or girl."

"Good point what should we call it? And what do you want and don't say that you want it to be healthy because as true as that is it's such a load of crap." Marco said heading to the food court.

"I don't know what I want the baby to be yet. I haven't really thought about it. We can call the baby Nash it's going to be the baby's last name anyway and plus people might not assume we are talking about a baby.

"Yeah because no one will notice Miss Skin and Bones getting bigger. I can already hear the rumor mill churning."

"Oh god I forgot all about having to go to school and be pregnant. With Heather and Paige my life is going to be a living hell. People are going to think that Sean left because I'm pregnant." Ellie said stopping in the middle of the mall.

"Ellie it's going to be ok let's just get some food and movies so that we can leave. We will figure out what to do."

"Ok." She was glad that she had Marco to help her through this.

The pair retrieved there food and rented a bunch of comedy movies to get them through the night. Marco called Ash and asked her if she could come over and hang out with them. She agreed and they told her that they would be home in 20 minutes. When the duo got home they were surprised to find Jay at the apartment and Alex not freaking out on him. Ellie assumed that he was here to follow up on his promise to talk about things. And that the two had come to an agreement for the sake of Ellie and the baby.

"About time you got back I've been stuck with this ass for the past hour. Acting like it was my fault that he didn't know about the baby." Alex realized that she slipped. "God I hope he knows" Alex said in reference to Marco.

"Yeah I told him before we even got to the mall. That's why we agreed to have a night in. Oh and Ash is going to come over tonight and I'm going to tell her when she gets here."

"Drama queen is going to be pissed when she finds out that she is the last one to know." Jay said.

Marco didn't want to laugh at something that came out of Jay Hogart's mouth but the comment that he made about Ash was so spot on. He couldn't help but grin.

"I'm sure she will get over it." Ellie said sitting down on the couch next to Jay. "Just so you know I don't think we are going to be able to have that 'talk' tonight so if you want to leave that's fine." Ellie told Jay.

"Trying to get rid of me are you Red." Jay grinned "Actually I think that I should get to know the fa…I mean Marco if we both are going to be in this kids life."

"Nash."

"What?"

"We decided to call the baby Nash until we know if it's a boy or girl. I'm tired of everyone referring to my child as the kid." Ellie told him.

"Fair enough. So Marco what do you say about the two of us pretending that we like each other?" Jay asked.

"As long as we don't actually have to like each other so see each other without Ellie I'm fine with that." Marco said sitting down.

"The two of you are going to end up being best friends." Alex commented making her and Ellie burst into a fit of laughter.

They finished the first movie before they heard a knock on the door. They all looked around each other to see who was going to get the door. Ellie was laying on the couch with her feet on Jay. Jay was slouched over with his feet on the coffee table. Alex was sprawled out on the love seat and Marco was in the recliner. They were all too comfortable to move.

"Don't look at me I'm pregnant."

"You are not playing that card for the next like seven months plus you are on top of me so I can move." Jay said.

"I don't live here." Marco added.

"You all suck." Alex said but didn't get up. She thought for a second. "Come in…but if it's locked go away."

"Cleaver, Alex."

"You are the laziest group of people I have ever seen." Ash said walking into the apartment. Craig walked behind her and shut the door.

"Well if you should up on time we would have been more inclined to open the door." Marco commented from his seat.

"Marco you have been hanging out with these delinquents for too long."

"Don't worry Marco I'm sure she will try the delinquent bad girl role soon considering she is running out of other roles to pretend to be." Alex didn't like when people tried to look down on her. She knew who she was and she was proud of that she didn't try to fit in some mold.

Ellie knew she had to cut off the fight before it got too big. "Oh my god I have had enough of the two of you fighting. Can't you both accept that we are all friends here, if for no one else but me? I would love to have you all help we with this pregnancy but if I have to cut of some dead wait I will. I'm not going sit around and deal with all of this fighting. God if Marco and Jay can get along why the hell can't the two of you." Ellie said stand up which put her in the middle of the two.

Ashley didn't realize what Ellie said but Craig did. "Ellie are you having a baby?"

"Yeah, I'm 2 months pregnant." Ellie said sitting back down.

"WHAT!" Ash yelled "How am I just now finding out about this?" She said in shock

"Why? You want to know why? Maybe it's because you are never around. Maybe it's because you show up 2 hours late to hang out. Maybe it's because you are so far up Craig's ass to notice anyone else. Do you feel the need to spend every second with him because if he has any free time you think he might cheat on you again. Fine so be it spend all your time with the boyfriend that you love but don't trust but remember my life is still moving I won't be the same Ellie from 9th grade when you are ready for friends again. I'm having a kid. I could really use you as a friend but I don't know if I can put up with all of this crap." Ellie said standing up and filled with rage. _Damn these hormones_ she thought to herself. _By_ _the time this is over I won't have any friends._

"El sit down this" he said pulling her back down on the couch with him trying to calm her down. "You don't need all of this stress." He said giving both Alex and Ash a look and started to rub Ellie's back. "Maybe the two of you should leave." Jay told Ash and Craig.

"Why do I have to leave she is my best friend why don't the two of you leave."

"Ash just go we will get together tomorrow ok. Maybe go shopping I'm sure Ellie needs new clothes." Marco said trying to defuse the situation.

"Yeah Ash we can go to the mall tomorrow just the three of us like old times. OK?"

"Fine, give me a call and I will pick you guys up." With that Ash and Craig left.

"Well that went well."Marco said as he put in another DVD.

"Did you expect something better?" Alex asked him.

"To be honest no but she will come around in time."

"I'll be right back." Ellie said jumping off the couch and running out the door. "Ash wait up." Ellie yelled down the stairs as she chased her friend.

"Yeah." Ash turned around to wait for her friend.

"I'm sorry about what happened up there. I think something is wrong with my hormones I freaked out at Marco earlier today to. You're my best friend it sucks not being able to talk to you."

"You're my best friend to." Ellie hugged her friend and then went back upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The World Doesn't Stop for You

Chapter 3

Time line ► Sean left in October. Ellie found out in December. It's now March.

Ellie was sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office. Today was the day that she was going to learn if Nash was going to be a girl or boy. She couldn't believe that three months ago she found out she was having a baby and all of her friends were supportive and excited about the baby. Well all but Sean, she still hadn't heard from him.

She also knew that Jay didn't make any more trips to Wasaga. He and Marco had gotten closer and like Alex had predicted they didn't need to pretend to be friends any more. They genuinely enjoy hanging out. This made Ellie's life so much easier. However the two did have a tendency to fight like they used to. Ellie still had no idea who was going to this appointment with her. Jay and Marco got into a fight to see who would get to be the one to find out the sex of the baby with Ellie. Jay thought that someone should be there on behalf of the father. It was obvious that he was playing that card because Marco would play the 'I'm Ellie's best friend' card. It truly didn't matter to her how came. The first time Jay came to an appointment the doctor thought that he was the father because of the way that he acted around Ellie and towards the baby. That was the first time she ever really felt like a slut even though she wasn't sleeping with anyone, to be pregnant with one man's baby but to take another one to the doctor with you.

Things didn't really get better between Ash and Alex though. It was like they were both fighting for a more propionate role in not only Ellie's life but Nash's. Alex was great. She and Ellie found a bigger yet still cheap apartment to live in so that the baby would be able to have its own room. They also realized now that Jay wasn't in the dog house anymore with the girls he had no problem stumbling and crashing for the night on the couch. Alex help with baby proofing the new place and was a huge help with the furniture that her grandmother had given them. Ash tried to do all the stuff that Alex would do but it was hard because she didn't live with her. So she tried in other ways. Every other week it seemed that Ash would find something to decorate Nash's room or cloths for when the baby is born. Things were going well until they both decided that they wanted to through Ellie a baby shower. They have yet to talk to one another.

Everyone at school learned of her pregnancy. Marco was right that people would start to notice that she had gotten bigger. But since she was thin her stomach wasn't all that big at its current 5 month mark. Ellie learned that Paige was pretty cool about the pregnancy and wanted to help even if it sometimes bugged Ellie that she would talk to Marco about Nash like she wasn't in the room. But Ellie knew that she was going to need as many people in her corner as she could get when this baby comes. Part of her was surprised to find that her biggest pain in the ass was none other than Emma. It surprised her because she never talked to Emma but that didn't stop Emma from letting Ellie know her feelings on having Nash. Ellie assumed that it was because Ellie was having something that was going to bond her to Sean Cameron forever and Emma didn't.

Ellie looked around the waiting room at all the women that were older then her. They all had their lives planned out. Ellie had no plan. She still thought about Sean every day. She still thought about him realizing that he made a mistake and would come home to her. It had taken Alex a while to connive her that they need a bigger place. The reason that she didn't want to move out was what if Sean came back and went to the apartment only to find out that she wasn't there anymore. Would he think that she moved on? That she didn't care about him anymore? She told everyone that she was over him and she tried to be but there was a constant reminder of him growing inside of her. She wished that she was able to keep the mind frame that she didn't need Sean like she had when she told Jay that she was pregnant but as the time went on she realized that she was scared to do this on her own. She was scared to walk into a room lay on a bed and have them tell her the sex of her baby. She wanted someone in there with her but it looked like no one was going to show up.

"Ellie Nash." A nurse called from the door.

"Time to find out what you are." Ellie said to her stomach as she started to rub it and followed the nurse.

The nurse did all the routine stuff and left telling her that the doctor would d be with her soon.

There was a knock on the door and Ellie started to put away the book that she had to read for English. "Sorry I'm late Red I thought that I was going to have enough time to finish take a quick shower and head over." Jay said walking over to her and kissing the top of her head. When he pulled away Ellie could see the shocked look in his eyes like he had no idea what he had just done.

Ellie tried not to laugh at him. "No biggy you didn't miss the fun part yet. I was getting a little nervous that no one was going to show up."

"I really am sorry."

"Its fine I'm sure this is good practice for when you get a girl knocked up." Ellie said with a grin.

Jay got a horrified look at the comment. He didn't know why he had no problem doing all of this stuff for Ellie. He couldn't imagine not helping her and wanting to be here. Maybe it was because deep down he knew that he didn't have to do this for her. This wasn't his kid that he was so concerned about. It could be the shear fact that he if he wanted to he could walk away and not be an ass like Cameron. But the thought of walking away from this kid tore him apart. He truly wanted to be there to take care of it to help raise it. He couldn't deal with himself if he walked away from Ellie like Sean did. She didn't need that not now not ever. She was his best friend. "Red your kid is going to be the only kid in my life for a very long time."

Ellie rolled her eyes but smiled at the same time. "So how did you get to be the one that comes and not Marco?" She asked. She had to be honest with herself she was surprised that Jay was the one that walked through the door. But if Marco was the one he would have been on time.

"I hide his keys and phone when he was at the apartment earlier so that he couldn't get here or call you to have you bring him." Jay said looking everywhere but at her. He didn't know why he wanted to be in this room so badly he just did. He wanted to experience this moment.

"You are such a cheater Jay. He is going to be so pissed at you." Ellie laughed. Who would have thought that Jay would resort to hiding things in order to be the one here.

"Good after noon Ms. Nash. Let's see how the baby is." The doctor said walking into the room. Ellie didn't realize how excited she was until this moment the moment that she seen her baby and heard its little heartbeat. She looked over at Jay who had grabbed her hand. "It looks like you are going to have a little boy."

"A boy" Jay whispered. It was times like this that he forgot that he wasn't the one that was having this baby with Ellie. That he has no real tie to the little guy. But in this moment all he could think about how happy he was that it was a boy and all of the things that he was going to teach him.

"I'm going to have a son."Ellie said in aw she couldn't believe that after all of this time she knew what she was having. She and Sean were having a little boy. A boy that he didn't even know excited.

"Can you believe that I'm going to have a boy?" Ellie asked Jay when they were in the parking lot heading off to their cars.

"No, I can just imagine what Cameron's face would have looked like." Jay said. "I can just see the grease monkey that kid is going to be."

"We'll see about that." Ellie laughed. "So do you think that you can help Marco paint Nash's room green?"

"Yeah sure we have time before he comes but why green?"

"I picked green when I found out was having a baby. Can you see me painting a room pink even if I was having a girl?"

"No, no I can't. Looks like the girls know the theme for the baby shower. They are planning for a boy."

Ellie rolled her eyes "Yeah sure if they can stop fighting about it for 5 seconds. Hell I think I might just put Paige in charge of it."

"Wow that's harsh Red even for you." Jay said as he walked her to her car.

"You don't have to deal with all of the crap that those to pull on each other. Maybe I can tell them that if they don't work on this together than I will have someone else do it. Well I have to go spread the news of my little boy. I will see you later." Ellie said to Jay as she got into her car.

Ellie knew that everyone was going to be waiting in the apartment waiting for her to get back but she was still shocked by all the people that were there. She knew that Alex, Ash and Marco were going to be there. She kind of expected to see Craig because they were both in group together. Dylan she could understand because he was dating Marco, but Paige was not someone that would be here. Sure they kinda hung out but it was never anything big.

"Well is it going to be a boy or girl?" Marco asked before Ellie got halfway through the door.

"God Marco let her get in the door first."

"Thanks Alex." Ellie said taking off her jacket.

"So boy or girl?"

"I take back my thank you."

"Come on El if it wasn't for Hogart I would know already."Marco whined.

"God I hope my son doesn't whine as much as all of you people." Ellie laughed as everyone stared at her in shock and then got up to hug her.

"El can we talk?" Ash asked.

"Sure."

"So I know that today is about you and it should be but I know that you and Craig have group and I don't want you to hear it from him before you hear it from me. Its not that I'm trying to say that I think that he talks about me all the time in group."

"Ash you are rambling what are you trying to say?"

"You are my best friend and I want to be here and do all the things that everyone else is doing to help with Nash. My dad asked me if I wanted to stay with him in England for the summer. But if I'm gone that means that I will miss out when Nash is born, and the beginning of his life."

Ellie cut her off "Ash its fine go visit your dad and have fun. Nash will be here when you get back. I will make sure that you know the second I go into labor I will make sure that you are kept up on everything that happens." She said hugging her friend. "Don't worry about Craig I will make sure he is ok. Come on lets go back to everyone else."

"So I heard that Ash was leaving." Alex said sitting down next to Ellie when everyone started to leave.

"What?" Marco asked.

"She is just going to visit her dad for the summer." Ellie assured him. "Anyway Alex what are you getting at?"

"I was thinking that if Ash leaves we should have the baby shower before she leaves. You know plan it together like you have been asking us."

"Wait are you telling me you grew a heart?" Ellie joked.

"Shut up." Was the only thing that Alex said.

The baby shower was held two months later before Ash had to leave. "I must admit you two did amazing." Ellie said walking into the apartment. She knew the baby shower was today but they wanted to get rid of her so they could get ready. They had balloons and streamers all over the place, along with 'it's a boy' stuff.

"So how was lunch with your mom?" Alex asked.

"It went well. She said if I need anything to let her know. Its just nice to know that she is ok with this. So are more people coming or is just going to be you three?" Ellie asked. She could only see Ash, Alex and Marco.

"We sent Paige to pick up the cake so she can get off my back about this being a girls only thing. I'm gay I think there is an exception to the rule when it comes to being gay."

"Very true, so its four people? Why do you have so much food? I know I eat a lot but that's a little much don't you think?"

"Well there is us Hazel, some other people that I can't think of and then later Craig, Jimmy, Dylan, and Jay are coming over to hang out." Alex told her.

"Sounds fun" Ellie said rolling her eyes. She didn't realize how much she didn't want to be around people at 7 months. She just wanted her core group of friends not the entire world to be here. The people that Alex can't name mean that she doesn't like them. Then that means that Ellie more than likely won't like them either.

Ellie was right there were people at the party that she didn't like but there wasn't much she could do about that. She just kept staring at the clock waiting for the guys to arrive. Ellie put her foot down about no games when Paige tried to start one up about guessing how much Ellie weighed.

"Hey El sorry I think that I'm a little early." Craig said sitting down next to her. "You don't look like you are having all that much fun."

"That's because I'm not. This kinda sucks. Alex went to get some food and Marco and Ash have been socializing. So I'm glad you came early."

"Is it weird that every time I look at you I think about how I could be a dad right now." He told her.

"No but I don't think that Manny was ready to be a mom. I think that if it would have happened again this year I still don't think that she is ready."

"But you are?"

"God I hope so. Plus I have awesome friends." Ellie said nudging Craig. "You are going to be such a cool uncle."

"Hmm Uncle Craig doesn't sound that bad. I just wish Ash was going to be here for it." He said looking down at his hands.

"Craig we talked about this you have to let Ash do what she wants you can't try and stop her. I told her it was ok to go. You should too. She is going to come back to us." Ellie told Craig trying to make sure he heard her.

"I guess you are right." Craig said walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

The World Doesn't Stop for You

Chapter 4

Ellie looked at the clock and noticed that is was 4 in the morning. She didn't realize how much time had gone by while she was working on the graphics for work. She was so happy the design company had no problem with her working from home. Yeah it was a summer job but she needed one with the baby coming soon. She hoped that if she did really well then maybe they would keep her on during the school year. Having a kid on your own wasn't going to get any cheaper. She hated that Alex and Jay kept saying that they didn't mind getting stuff but she minded. Ellie got up from her chair which was a challenge in itself. She looked at the calendar. "Looks like five more weeks till I can meet you." She said rubbing her stomach. Ellie left her room to get a glass of water from the kitchen. On the way she noticed Jay was asleep on the couch. "We should have gotten the place with four rooms and just have you move in." Ellie said to the unconscious boy as she placed a blanket on top of him. When Ellie made it into the kitchen she was hit with a horrible pain that she had never felt before. She tried to grab onto the counter for support but ended up crumbling to the floor. She let out a scream of pain.

Jay heard the scream and sat up looking around for where it came from. He spotted the kitchen light was on and ran over to see what was wrong. When he got there he found Ellie on the floor. "Red are you ok what's wrong." He said running over to her and kneeled next to her.

"I don't know but it hurts. Is something wrong with the baby?" she asked for the first time thinking that something could be wrong with her son she burst into tears.

"ALEX WAKE UP WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL." Jay yelled down the hall. "I will be right back I have to put on shoes and we will get you to the hospital." Jay ran into the living room knocking over a lamp.

"What is going on?" Alex said entering the living room trying to tug on a jacket.

"Its Ellie we need to go now."

"Ok I will get her bag and everything I will meet you in the car."

"OK" Jay said heading back to the kitchen. "Come on Red its time for us to go. Lexi is going to get everything." Jay said leaning down to pick Ellie up. He carried her to that car and got her in the backseat just as Alex ran outside.

Alex through the stuff in the front seat and got in the back with Ellie. "El its going to be ok." She said trying to comfort her friend. "When we get there and you are with a doctor I will call Marco and your mom and whoever else you want."

"It's too soon Alex what if something is wrong." Ellie said crying.

"Everything will be fine."

Jay got them to the hospital in record time. With the help of Alex they got her out of he car and into the emergency room. "We need help she is pregnant and something is wrong." Jay said trying to get someone's attention.

"Put her here." A nurse said motioning in a bed. They started wheeling her down the hall. Alex and Jay followed. "I'm sorry only family is allowed."

Alex looked down at Ellie and then other at Jay "I'm her sister. Jay make sure you call Marco and her our mom." With that Jay was left in the hall way.

Part of him was pissed that he wasn't in there with her but he knew that Alex was the best person for this out of the two of them. He looked at his watch as he pulled out his phone. 4:30.

"Hello" Marco said sleepily into the phone.

"Its Jay Ellie is in the hospital I don't know whats going on all I know is that Alex is with her."

"OK I'm on my way. I will call Craig and have him pick me up. I'm sure he will want to be there."

"OK see you soon." Jay hung up. He didn't want to make the next call. He didn't know what to do. He searched Ellie's bag for her phone and found the number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line questioned.

"Hi Mrs. Nash um I brought Ellie into the hospital we think that she was in labor but I don't know for sure."

"Oh my god. Is she alright, is she alone, scared?"

"I don't know but Alex is with her now she told them they were sisters. Do you need me to pick you up or something?" Jay asked. He felt so useless in this situation.

"Um no I can make it on my own if you see her before I get there tell her I will be there soon."

"Yes ma'am." Jay said before he heard the dial tone.

Jay looked down at his watch it was almost 5 and he hadn't heard anything yet. It was driving him crazy.

"Jay man do you know anything?" Marco asked running toward him with Craig.

"No not yet. Ellie was screaming in pain so we brought her to the hospital. Her mom should be here soon then maybe we can get some information." He told the boys.

"Everything is going to work out it needs to Ellie has been through too much." Craig said sitting down and running his hands through his hair.

That's when they noticed her. "Hello can someone tell me about my daughter Ellie Nash she was brought in a little while ago." She asked the people at the desk.

All three boys walked over to her hoping to hear any type of news.

"Oh Marco thank god you are here." Mrs. Nash said when she spotted the boys.

"So do we know anything?" He asked.

"Are you Ellie Nash's mother? Your daughter Alex said that you would be arriving soon." A nurse said.

"What oh yes Alex, yes Ellie is my daughter. What is going on?"

"Well it looked like the baby was in distress so the doctors thought that it would be best to do an emergency C-section. Your daughter is in the middle of the surgery." The nurse told them.

"But the baby will be 6 weeks early is he still going to be ok?" Marco asked.

"It is possible for premature babies to be ok but there is no way to tell I only know what they told me before the procedure started. I'm sorry I will let you know when she is out of surgery."

"God its been hours." Marco said pacing the waiting room.

"Its been 1 hour Marco it just feels longer because he have no idea what the hell is going on." Craig said throwing a magazine back on the table. He was thinking about how he should call Ash or maybe email her but without knowing what was going on he didn't want to cause worry in a situation that might not need any. That's when he noticed the doors open. "Alex." He said almost tripping over a chair trying to get over to her.

She held up her hands "Let me talk first and the questions." She paused they all nodded. "Um well Ellie is ok she is resting in her room if you want to go in there Mrs. Nash. The baby oh god he was so small. They took him away so fast. As far as I know he is as ok as he can be. They rushed him to the NICU."

They all wanted to question Alex but they knew that everything that she knew she already told them. A couple of hours later they were told the Ellie had woken up. After her mother had seen her Marco went in. "You gave us quite a scare Ellie." Marco said sitting on the bed.

"You know I still haven't been able to see him. My mom was in here and I couldn't tell you what she said because all I can think about is how I have no idea what my son looks like." She told him.

"Ok than lets go." Marco said before disappearing to get a nurse to take them to him.

"God Alex was right he is so tiny." Marco said as he looked in the incubator.

"Yeah he is. He needs a name. He is here now he needs a name."

"I like Marco Jr." he joked.

Ellie laughed. "Sorry Macro but I was thinking Hunter. Hunter Sean Nash actually."

"Really El that is an amazing name, and you are still giving him part of his father. I can't wait to tell the guys that I got to meet little Hunter before they did. Let's see what Jay says to that."

A week had passed and Hunter was still in the NICU and it was still touch and go. The doctors kept telling Ellie that it would be a while before Hunter was out of the woods, that he wasn't fully developed. She spent every day with him she didn't want to leave her son for a second for fear that the second she did would be the second that she lost him.

"El you need to shower get some fresh air something." Alex told her when she found her by Hunter wearing the same cloths for the past 3 days.

"I don't want to leave him alone."

"You won't take my car and I will stay with him ok. Craig is outside if you want him to take you. Please Ellie you need some time way."

Ellie closed her eyes. "Fine I will go. But I will only be gone for an hour."

"Great but in that hour be sure to eat something."

Ellie rolled her eyes and headed toward Craig. "Hey do you want to give me a ride home so that I can shower and then the Dot for some food so Alex can get off my back."

"Sure" Craig said laughing.

Craig waited in the living room while Ellie got ready. It was easy to tell that no one had been in here for a while.

"Let's get some food." Ellie said walking out of her room. Part of her was glad that she put some of her darker cloths in storage. She liked the lighter feeling of jeans and I t-shirt.

"Good because I am starving."

Craig was the first one to enter the Dot so he seen him first. "Maybe we shouldn't eat here." he said trying to keep her from entering the Dot.

"Why not Craig we are here and I want to get back to Hunter." Ellie said pushing him to the side and headed to the counter. That's when she heard it, the laugh that she hadn't heard in months. The laugh that haunted her dreams. Turned around to face him but he didn't notice her. Ellie could see the parts of him that he had given to the son that he knows nothing about. The son that she cries over every night to be ok. She felt Craig touch her arm. "Sean, Sean Cameron."

At the sound of his name he looked up. Sean realized that it was Ellie that called his name even before his eyes landed on her. He noticed that her wardrobe had changed along with the fact that her body had a lot more curves to it. She looked better then he could have imagined. He smiled and started to get up from his seat when his eyes reaches hers and he seen nothing but hate in her green eyes. "Ellie you were going to be my next stop." He said approaching her.

"Right. Well I shouldn't be surprised that your first stop was to Emma." She said gesturing over to Emma and Manny who were still sitting at the table.

"I didn't go to her first I came here because I was hungry. Well actually I went to our old place but they said you moved out a long time ago."

"What did you think would happen Sean that I would stay there forever? You left and the place was getting a little small for me and Alex." She wasn't prepared to say why yet. She didn't want him to come in and be the concerned father now. Not when her son was in the hospital fighting for his life.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Save it Sean. I can't go through this now ok. There is too much for me to worry about. I just I can't."

"How is Hunter? Everyone has been talking about it." Emma said behind Sean.

"Oh no." was all Craig said. He knew that nothing good was going to come of this.

"How can you even ask that? How can you act like you care? Do you think that it is going to impress Sean that you would ask about Hunter? Hell I don't think that Sean would even give a damn." Ellie knew that wasn't true. She knew that if Sean had known about him from the beginning he would be with him right now.

"Wait what is it that I wouldn't give a damn about?" Sean asked.

Ellie ignored him. "Emma don't act like you give a damn about my son. Because we all know that you don't. If you did I can't think of a single reason why you would sit here eating cheese fries with Sean and not tell him his son is in the hospital." Ellie said to the girl. "Yeah that's right Sean remember when we had sex before you left. Well I got pregnant and you were nowhere around."

"How the hell could you not tell me about this?" Sean yelled. He had never felt so angry in his life.

"When was I going to tell you? Maybe in one of the long conversations that we had on the phone, or in one of the letters that we wrote to each other? Oh wait none of that ever happened I never heard from you. Come on Craig lets go." This time she got to walk away from Seam but she knew that she wouldn't get far before he came after her.

"El you ok?" Craig asked as he got into the car with her.

"No I just want to get back to my son. I know Sean he will find me and I will have to deal with it."

The ride back to the hospital was a quite one. Craig didn't want to give Ellie anything more to worry about. And Ellie could only think about two things Sean and Hunter. Craig dropped her off saying that he would stop by later and bring some food for her.

"He is back." Ellie told Alex when she walked into the room.

"Who is back?"

"Sean I seen him in the Dot he was with Emma." She said as Alex led her out of the room and into the hallway, where Ellie slid down the wall to sit on the floor hugging her legs.

"What? Does he know about Hunter?" she asked.

"Yeah he does and he isn't all that happy about being kept in the dark about this." Sean said walking down the hall towards the two girls.

"Hi Sean. Well maybe I should go well somewhere and let you guys talk." Alex said walking way.

Sean looked through the glass window at the babies that were in the room. It took him a little bit of time to find the tiny baby that said Nash on the side of the incubator. "God is that him? He is so small."

"He was born premature about a week ago. Alex and Jay rushed me to the hospital. I've been here every day until visiting hours are over." Ellie told him from her spot on the floor.

Sean sat down on the floor across from her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again this time keeping his temper under control.

"I didn't know how to tell you because we haven't spoken. I tried calling you when I found out but you never picked up the phone or returned my calls. I could imagine leaving a message telling you that you were going to be a dad. Then there were letters but I never really knew if you read them because you never wrote back. I didn't want to be here waiting to hear from you and wondering if I ever would. Jay asked if I wanted him to give me a ride to see you."

"Why didn't you?" Sean asked. he couldn't lie it scared him to think about returning her phone calls thinking it would just be her telling him that she hated him. That's why he never read the letters. He kept all of them he even opened some but he couldn't bring himself to read them.

"I didn't want to chase you down in fear of you telling me that it didn't matter that you wanted to stay. It would just leave me where I am now. When you said that you didn't want me was on thing I don't think that I could have got to you after that and tell you that even though you didn't want me you were stuck with me because we were having a baby. And what would I do if you told me that you wanted nothing to do with me or the baby." She said playing with her bracelet.

Sean moved across the hall to sit next to her. "I am so sorry if you thought for one second that I didn't want you. For the past 7 months all I could do was think of you. About how much I screwed up. Like what if you moved on and then I lost any chance with you. I love you Ellie and I love that little boy in there. I really do love him just from seeing him in there I can't imagine not knowing him."

"I can't promise you anything Sean a lot happened in the time you were gone. But I never stopped loving you even if I told everyone I was over you. The only thing that I can do is take you in there to meet your son." Ellie said standing up and extending her hand to Sean.

"Just knowing that you still love me is enough for now. So his name is Hunter Nash?" Sean asked. That was what he had heard other people call him.

"Yup well its Hunter Sean Nash. I didn't know the next time I would see you but I wanted to have a part of you with him."

"He looks like you. If he had red hair he would be a mini Ellie." Sean said when they got closer to Hunter.

"Really all I can see is how much he looks like you. I can't wait to take him home. You can't imagine the nursery that Jay had put together."

"So Jay helped out a lot while I was gone?" Sean asked. When he left Ellie and Jay couldn't stand to be in the same room alone.

"Yeah he is a huge help. He and Marco are even friends. I know the odds of him and Alex getting back together is slim but they are now 2 of my favorite people. I'm glad that we all can still hangout."

"Ellie I hate to do this but visiting hours ended 2 hours ago." A nurse said doing her rounds.

"Oh thank you so much." Ellie said. She and Sean said good bye to Hunter. "Um Sean do you have anywhere to stay, you can fight Jay for the couch."

"That sounds great."


	5. Chapter 5

The World Doesn't Stop for You

Chapter 5

"My car is in the parking lot." Sean said as they left the hospital. "So how many people do you think are going to be at your place?" He didn't really want to deal with large amounts of people.

Ellie looked at her watch "Alex should be home from work and I would be surprised if Jay wasn't there. That should be it. Marco had some family stuff to do today. Oh can we stop by the pizza place I forgot I was supposed to get dinner."

"Sure no problem El." Sean said pulling into the parking lot. Out of reflex he put his arm around her. She didn't say anything about it so he kept it there.

Ellie felt her breath get caught in her throat when she felt Sean's arm. However she ignored it and accepted the fact that she enjoyed the feeling of having him close. Ellie ordered 2 large pizzas and waited for them to be ready. "Let's go outside." Ellie said walking out the door so fast that Sean's arm fell away from her body but she quickly turned around to grab his hand.

Sean took this as his chance. When Ellie led him outside he led her to the side of the building. There he gently pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her. It was timid at first like neither one of them knew what they were doing. Then Ellie got brave and started to kiss him with the months of pent up passion. This was enough of a green light for Sean to push his tongue into her mouth. The two continued to make out for 10 minutes they stopped because they knew their food was ready.

"Good I missed you." Sean said his mouth inches from hers. He didn't want to stop but knew they needed to leave.

"I know I missed you too." She laughed as she ran in to get the pizza.

"Hey guy I brought home pizza" Ellie yelled into the apartment and headed into the kitchen.

"Great I am starving… well look who decided to show up." Jay said when he spotted Sean. "I'm assuming that he knows?"

"Yes he knows we spent the afternoon with Hunter." Ellie said getting plates from the cabinet. "Alex didn't tell you?"

"Tell him what?" Alex asked walking into the kitchen. "Oh about him no I didn't know who things went with you to so I figured that he would find out Sean was back sooner or later."

"So what does bring you back?" Ellie asked him.

"I missed home, I missed people, and I missed you." Sean told her.

"Enough of the mushy stuff, Cameron and I have a lot of catching up to do." Jay said taking a box of pizza and leading Sean into the living room.

Sean and jay sat on the couch talking about cars and other things that the girls didn't really care about. "Its kinda like old times." Alex told Ellie.

"Yeah except this time its our apartment and we aren't dating them." Ellie commented.

"But you want to. Right?" Alex asked.

"I really don't know maybe. There is a lot that we need to do as parents I think we need to figure that out before we figure out anything that has to do with us."

"Do you guys mind if I take a shower?" Sean asked when he noticed how much time had gone by.

"Yeah sure it's down the hall." Alex called from her seat.

The shower was going for 10 minutes before Ellie realized something. "Are there any towels in there?"

"Oh I don't think so I used the ones in there when I got back." Jay said watching TV.

"I don't see why you don't pay rent here." Alex said throwing a pillow at him. "Ellie go give Sean so clean towels."

"Why me?" she asked not wanting to get up.

"Because you already seen him naked."

She thought about how they had slept together and realized Alex had a good point. She got up and headed to the closet where they kept the extra towels. "Sean." She called knocking on the door.

"Yeah El."

"I have some towels for you we just found out Jay used the ones in there already."

"Ok."

It was all he said so Ellie opened the door to a dripping wet Sean standing in front of her. She noticed that he had on his boxers. "I noticed that there weren't any towels so I was going to try and find some. He told her noticing that she wasn't looking up from the ground. "El you ok?"

Ellie never thought that she would see Sean again let alone be in the position that she was in. she decided to enjoy the moment while she had him here. Her eyes drifted all over his body she noticed that he was more muscular then the last time she had seen him like he spent all of his time working out. That's when she noticed it. A name right above his heart causing her heart to sink. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised she just couldn't believe that she had fallen for it all over again. A part of Sean will always be with Ellie in the form of their son. It looked like having a piece of Emma with him at all times was a little more important. "Get dressed and get out." Ellie said throwing the towels at him and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ellie what is wrong?" Sean asked tugging on his clothes as he followed her down the hall.

"I want you to leave that's what's going on." Ellie continued walking until she had the front door open. "Go hide the person that is closest to your heart." Ellie said full of rage.

"I did that's why I'm here Ellie. What is going on we were doing great." Sean said trying to replay the events in his head. He completely missed what Ellie was trying to say.

"I want you gone now." Ellie started to yell.

"Sean I think that you should leave maybe give her some time to cool down." Jay said walking over to Sean.

"Jay I want you gone to."

"What the hell Red I didn't do anything." He said confused.

"Its what you didn't do what you didn't tell me. All this could have been avoided if you told me about this months ago." When she spotted the tattoo on Sean's chest she knew in an instant it was done by the same person that had done Jay's. He told her that he had gotten drunk and got it with a friend. He conveniently left out that Sean was the friend.

"I have no idea what you did Cameron but I know that it put us both in the dog house. Come on." Jay said grabbing Sean's arm and pushing him out the door with force. "And Red if he doesn't figure out what he did and how it involves me I will come back here and you will tell me." Jay said staring into her eyes.

"Is that a threat Jay?"

"Only if you are dumb enough for me to make it into on Red. I will see you tomorrow." He said walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

"As much as I loved seeing you kick Jay out what was that all about?" Alex asked.

"You know how Jay has a tattoo of your name across his chest."

"Yeah, its kinda creepy weren't you going to talk him into covering that up or something."

"Yeah but that's beside the point Sean has a tattoo also." Ellie told her she couldn't bring herself to say the name out loud.

"What's the problem the two of you looked pretty cozy."

"It wasn't my name on his chest."

"Greenpeace?"

"Yup, and if Jay knew about it and didn't tell me I don't know. I just don't know." Ellie said sitting on the couch.

"Do you think that is something that you could get passed if Sean said that you are the one that he wanted?" Alex asked.

"I don't know he got another girls name tattooed on him when he said that he loved me. How can I believe what he says when there is a constant reminder on him?"

"What about the poor girl that gets stuck with Jay. Do you think that she should be concerned about the name of the girl on his chest?"

"That's different. Don't look at me like that it is different. At the time he loved you but he moved on. At the time Sean said that he loved me and then he got the name of someone else tattooed on him. Do I believe what he says or his actions? Because right now they are telling me two different things.

"What the hell did you do?" Jay asked when they made it back to his place.

"I have no idea everything was going so well today and then she walked in the bathroom and I was standing there in my boxers. Then 30 seconds later she is kicking us out man. I have no idea what changed. I thought everything was going to be ok when we were sitting with Hunter we talked about everything and I said I was willing to wait as long as she needed." Sean told his friend.

"How the hell does any of that have to do with me?" Jay asked.

"Look I don't know and I didn't do anything to get you in trouble. Do you want a play by play of everything that happened in the bathroom because I will tell you. Anything to know what I did that pissed her off." Sean said sitting on the couch rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Take your shirt off."

"Jay what the hell are you talking about?"

"We are recreating the event maybe she seen something that she didn't like." He told Sean.

"Fine." He said taking off his shirt.

Jay seen what must have pissed Ellie off and why she must be pissed at him too. She thought that he knew what it said. "Sean you are the dumbest piece of shit I have ever seen." Jay said trying not to hit his friend.

"What?" Sean asked then looked down at what Jay was pointing at. He remembered having Emma's name tattooed on him. He was so used to having it that he sometimes forgot that it was there. Jay had always thought that he had gotten Ellie's name. He never corrected him because he was ashamed of the name that he had gotten. He was planning on doing something about the tattoo but never got around to it. "Sometimes I forget that I have a tattoo. I never told you it was Emma's name because I didn't want to admit it all I wanted then was Ellie and she is all I want now, to be with her and the baby." He said putting his shirt back on.

"That's all well and good but how are you going to convince her of that with someone else's name tattooed on your chest. She will never forget seeing that man.


	6. Chapter 6

The World Doesn't Stop for You

Chapter 6

Ellie woke up early the next morning. She hoped that she dreamt up Sean coming home and the tattoo that he has on his chest. But she knew the second that she got out of bed it was all real.

"You're up early." Alex said from the kitchen table.

"Couldn't sleep plus you are up early too." She said taking the box of cereal from Alex.

"I have plans with Paige today then we are going to stop by to visit Hunter."

"The fact that you and Paige hang out is still so weird to me." Ellie told her friend.

"Yeah well get used to it." she laughed.

"As long as she doesn't play dress up with my son I don't care what you two do."

"Speaking of Hunter what are you going to do about Sean?"

"Well I was thinking about ignoring him as long as possible."

"That will be hard considering he will most likely be with Hunter."

"I can give him the silent treatment. Maybe take someone with me to be a buffer." Ellie said thinking of ways to keep her away from Sean.

"Or maybe just maybe you could talk to him. Listen to what he has to say. I know Sean and you do too Sean won't be happy with Emma. He really does love you."

"Yeah he loves me so much he left me."

"But he came back for you."

"I found him with Emma and Manny."

"Ok we can all agree that we that we hate Emma and Manny but if you want Sean you need to fight for him. Show him that you want him just as much as he wants you."

"Why do I have to fight for him when I clearly already lost?" Ellie asked getting slightly annoyed that her friend didn't understand where she was coming from.

"Oh my god Ellie just talk to Sean. You didn't see what you both looked like yesterday you were happy. Do you think that you don't deserve to be happy Ellie because you do? You deserve that sickly cute family that the three of you can make." Alex tried to reason with her.

"Fine I won't go out of my way to talk to him but if he tries to talk to me will listen to what he has to say."

"That's all I ask."

"Ellie I think you really should talk to Sean. Do you know how annoying it is to have someone at your place that doesn't actually live there?" Jay said walking into the apartment.

"No Jay we have no idea what that is like." Alex said rolling her eyes.

"What are you both working on this together I already told Alex that I would hear Sean out if he has something to say but I make no promises."

"That's all I ask." Jay told her.

"Even if Ellie and Sean make up what makes you think he is going to leave here?" Alex asked.

"Well his son is here so I figured that he would want to spend all of his time with his son."

"Jay you spend more time here then you do at your own place." Ellie laughed. "Now is it the fact that you were hanging out with Sean that is bothering you or the fact that you couldn't come over here so you were stuck there?"

Jay just sat there and stared at the girls. "So maybe I was bored last night. It wouldn't have been so bad if Sean wasn't mopping around because you kicked him out. And for the record I thought that he got your name tattooed on him."

"Jay I really don't want to hear you defend him right now." Ellie said walking to the door. "I'm going to go see Hunter and I promised Craig that I would go to group with him today." With that she walked out the door.

"I wonder if she is going to come around." Jay asked but Alex knew that she didn't know the answer so she didn't bother.

Ellie walked down the familiar hall to where her baby slept. She had stopped for coffee on her way to the hospital. She hadn't slept well the night before not like that was a change from every night since Hunter was born premature. Ellie knew that he would be there sitting in the same seat that she sat in for weeks. He was there watching their child sleep. She counted to ten and took a few deep breaths and walked through the door.

Sean looked up when he heard the door open like he did every time it opened for the past 3 hours in hopes that it would be Ellie. He watched her talk to the nurses he could hear her asking about how Hunter handled the night and even asked the nurses some questions about their personal lives like they were old friends. "I don't remember you being so social." Sean said when she approached.

Ellie tried not to glare at him. She reminded herself of the promise that she made Alex and Jay to hear Sean out. "These people have been helping me through the worst time of my life. It helps to talk to people about what's going on in their lives so I don't have to focus on how much mine sucks. Talking helps." She pulled a chair so she could sit on the other side of Hunter.

"I get that you're mad and that you must not want to see me right now and every part of you wants to think that I'm lying to you but I'm not. I love you and I came back here for you. Not Emma after being with you I don't see what's so great about her. Not to mention the fact that last night Jay told me that she went down on him." He said rolling his eyes.

"That's how she coped with you being gone. I remember when Jay told me I couldn't stop laughing but it also meant he cheated on Alex."

"I want you to know how sorry I am."

"What are you sorry for now Sean all you seem to do is apologize?"

"There is a lot I should be sorry for the tattoo, leaving you, forcing you to sleep with me."

Ellie gave Sean a baffled look. "You didn't force me into sleeping with you. I'm the one that pursued you remember."

"I was thinking about when we slept together a lot since I've been sitting here. I wasn't myself after the shooting. I was distant I pushed you way. I was unhappy. And the fact that you were the one that instigated the sex was so out of character for you. If the shooting hadn't happened would you have still slept with me?"

Ellie thought about that night a lot too. "You're right I wouldn't have slept with you that night in that way had the shooting not happened. You were distant and that scared me more then you know. The way you handled what happened how you acted. I never figured that I would be the type of person that would use sex as a tool but I did. I thought that if you knew that I loved you if you could feel how much I loved you then maybe you would let me in. Let me hold some of the burden for you just like you had for me when I cut myself. You helped me and I wanted to help you. I thought maybe I could bring you to me if I gave you something that Emma never did. I don't know how it was for you but I know it was nothing like what I have imagined sleeping with you would be like." She couldn't look him in the eyes when she started to talk about their first time together. She might have pursued the sex but he was right when he talked about force. "It was fine at first you were so passionate and I thought that I had finally reached you. That I got my Sean back but I was wrong it didn't take you long to revert back to the empty vessel that you were after the shooting. It felt forced and it hurt and when I looked in your eyes I didn't see you at all. I was scared but I knew that I couldn't tell you to stop. You left before the bruises started for form that you left on my arms from holding onto me."

It killed Sean to hear her explain the first time they had sex from her point of view. The night that it happened it was like he was outside of his body. He was there but he wasn't. Thinking about it now he remembered what it was like. He knew that she could pin-point the moment that he changed if she played back the night in her head and he could do the same. When he was with her that night he was the happiest he had ever been but then he was reminded of the fact that he had murdered someone and he shouldn't feel happy. "Ellie I didn't realize that it was that bad."

She held up her hand she really was getting tired of listening to him apologize. "It's ok Sean I knew my first time wasn't going to be this amazing experience. My life doesn't play out that way ok. You can't change the fact that we had sex, the fact that you left, or the fact that you have Emma's name tattooed on your chest."

He ran his hands through his hair. She was right but he needed her to believe that she was the one that he loved. "You couldn't have helped me because I didn't want to ruin you. I was lost and I needed to find my own way. I hated the fact that I had to leave you but I needed to make myself better so that I could come home and take care of you like I did before. You needed me but I wasn't able to take care of you."

Ellie wanted to scream or through something at him. He meant well but what he was saying and what he thought but it annoyed her to no end. She always hated the thought of people thinking that she was weak and needed someone to take care of her. She wasn't a child her mother took that away from her made her grow up because she had to take care of her mother. She knew that she didn't handle the stress well that's why she cut. She owed the fact that she stopped to Sean but she didn't want to be his charity case. "I didn't need you to take care of me I just needed you to be with me."

"I know that now. I wish that I could have been with you these past few months but I couldn't I didn't know how to face you. Especially after I got the tattoo. Jay and I were drinking and he was talking about how much Alex had hurt him we were talking about the girls in our lives that had hurt us. But you Ellie you never hurt me, never tried to change me, you let me be me. Emma was the one that hurt me always let me know that I wasn't good enough, that I didn't believe in the right things because it wasn't want she believed it. That's when Jay said we should get tattoos of the girls that hurt us on our chests so that we would never forget how that screwed us up.


	7. Chapter 7

The World Doesn't Stop for You

Chapter 7

Ellie sat and listened to what Sean had to say. She understood what he meant about Emma being the one that had hurt him the most. "I can't promise you anything. I can't say that this is going to be easy and I don't know if you are ever going to go back to what we had. But we do have a son together and he is the best thing that we have ever could have done." Ellie said looking at Hunter as she spoke about him. She couldn't think of a better thing that she has ever done. "He is going to need the both of us his mom and dad. That doesn't mean that we are going to get together. And you sure as hell aren't spending the night at my place ever. There will be rules."

"I can live with that." He told her absorbing everything that she had told him. It wasn't what he wanted to here but it was more than a door slamming in his face.

"Ellie I'm glad that you are here."

Both Ellie and Sean looked up to see who had spoken. "Dr. Parker is everything alright?" Ellie asked getting out of her seat. "Sean this is Dr. Parker. He is Hunter's doctor."

Sean looked at the doctor and extended his hand. "Hi. Sean Cameron I'm Hunter's father."

"Nice to meet you. I was coming in here to discuss Hunter's condition. It seems like he is doing extremely well and will be able to go home at the end of the day."

"Are you sure? You said that it could take awhile before he could come home."

"I know what I said but we didn't take into account how much of a little fighter he is. He proved that he is ready to go home."

"Oh my god Dr. Parker that is the best thing I have heard all week." She said jumping up to hug him, not really thinking what she was doing.

"I will make sure the nurses tell you everything that you need to know." With that he left the room to tend to other things.

"Holy crap. You are coming home Hunter." Ellie said looking down at him. Then she looked at Sean. "I have to call Alex and Marco. Oh and Jay that are going to be so pumped to hear about this." With this Ellie pulled about her cell phone and ran out of the room to call them.

Alex picked up on the second ring. "Sup Nash, how is Hunter."

"He is great. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Dot with Paige. Marco and Craig just walked in."

"OK can you put me on speaker phone and call them over to you?"

"Sure El but what is this about?"

"Just do it ok."

"Fine, fine. Marco Craig get over here there is something that Ellie wants to tell us. You're up Nash."

"Hunter gets to come home tonight." She said trying not to scream into the phone.

"Eleanor Nash how dare I not be the first person that you call with news like this." Marco said into the phone.

"Because I live with Alex so it will be affecting her as well." Ellie said rolling her eyes.

"Well this calls for a celebration, a little welcome home party for Hunter." Paige said already planning what she wanted to do.

"No party. Just us it doesn't have to be anything big. I have to go and call Jay before he freaks on me too." She laughed into the phone hanging up after everyone had said their good-byes.

"I'm working Red." Was the first thing that Jay said when he picked up the phone.

"I know that Jay I just wanted to tell you the Hunter is coming home today."

"Really that's great El."

"Yeah the doctor just told Sean and me."

"So how are things between you and Cameron?"

"Right now we are just trying to be good parents. Everything else will have to wait."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. It's just that the hardest thing in writing a story for me is how and when to end it. I just wanted to think of something that would be amazing for this story. I think that there will be one or two more chapters after this one.

The World Doesn't Stop for You

Chapter 8

One year later

"So I have all these amazing plans for Hunter's birthday." Paige said walking around the kitchen talking about balloons and streamers.

"Paige why do you always have to plan a party?" Sean asked holding his son.

"Well forgive me for wanting to celebrate the birth of your son."

"Give it a rest please. You guys argue more than anyone else." Alex told them. "Where is Ellie?"

"Group with Craig." Sean answered.

"So you're cool with Ellie spend all this time with Craig now that the drama queen is staying in London." Alex asked.

It didn't make him happy that Ellie was hanging out with Craig but there was nothing that he could do to stop it. It had been a year and he did what he promised. He focused on Hunter and Ellie, tried to keep his distance from Emma. "If she wants to be friends with Craig I won't stop her."

"That's great and everything but how are things going between you and Ellie." Paige asked sitting down and prepared to gossip.

"We are good. She trusts me to be alone with Hunter. We talk all the time. Even moved on to topics those aren't always about Hunter."

"But what about on a more personal level. We all know that you want more then to just be friends."

Sean would have rubbed his head if he wasn't holding Hunter. How on earth did he find himself gossiping with Paige. "We are taking it slow."

"You do know there is a difference between taking it slow and not moving at all."

"Paige you don't think that I don't know that. I hate that after a year she is still surprised to find that I'm still here. That I didn't leave in the middle of the night. I want to be more for Ellie be more with her but there is nothing that I could do. She has to decide.

"Maybe you need to give her a reason to trust you." Alex told him.

/

Ellie walked out of the rec center with Craig not too far behind. "Well that was another productive hour." Craig said throwing his arm around Ellie's shoulder. "So what do you want to do now?"

She ignored the urge to shake off his arm. She felt weird having him touch her. Even if she refused to date Sean the fact that she still loved him didn't leave her thoughts for very long. "Well Sean is watching Hunter at the apartment and I'm sure by now Alex and Paige have shown up. Paige has been on this birthday party kick for a while."

"Oh party planning Paige that can't be fun. Do you want to hit up the Dot or we could go back to the garage and work on your drumming." He said leading her to the car.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I really think that I should get back. I did promise Paige that I wanted to be the one that made all the actual decisions for the party. You know him being my kid and all."

"I can see how she would forget that." Craig said laughing.

"But if you don't mind I would love to run into the Dot real fast to grab a coffee."

"Sure I need to call Joey so I will wait in the car."

As Ellie walked into the Dot she texted Sean to see if he and the others wanted anything while she was there.

"What can I get you El?" Spinner asked when she finally got to the counter.

"Um 3 regular coffees and 2 lattes wait make that 3 lattes I'm sure by the time I get home Marco will be there."

"So you have a full house."

"Yup. Now that Alex and Paige are official Paige never leaves and neither do Sean and Jay."

"Sounds like fun. I will get your drinking ready. Hey Manny what can I get you?"

Ellie didn't notice that Manny had walked in behind her. "A coffee to go."

"Coming up."

Ellie tried to pretend that Manny wasn't sitting next to her. In reality she had no real reason to dislike her. It was that she was friends with Emma and she didn't like Emma. Then there was the whole love triangle with Manny, Craig and, Ashley. She didn't know what forced her to do what she was about to do maybe it was of how much she grew up from having a baby. "So how are you?"

"What?" Manny asked surprised.

"Never mind."

"I never got a chance to tell you how brave I think you are."

"What?" This time it was Ellie's turn to be surprised.

"For have the baby. It was something that I wasn't willing to do."

"Oh." Ellie took the time to look at Manny she had this sad look in her eyes the same one that Craig got when he looked at Hunter. "I remember awhile go I had a conversation with Craig about how right now he could be a dad. I told him that you both weren't ready to have a baby. I don't know you and I can't judge you and I didn't know Craig all that well back then. But I do know him now and as sad as he is about not having a child he still isn't ready to be a dad. You have nothing to be ashamed of for what you did. You think I'm brave but so are you. It takes a lot of courage to do what you did with everyone telling not to do. You should never be ashamed."

It took Manny a while to fully digest what Ellie had said. "Thank you. I think you are the only person who doesn't think I'm a monster for what I did."

"I understand where you were coming from. If you ever want to talk about it I'm around."

"Here are your coffees." Spinner said brining over the drinks.

"Thanks Spin." Ellie said taking the drinks. She turned about to leave. Something stopped her. "Guys Hunter is having a birthday party next weekend and if you aren't doing anything you should come over."

"Thanks El I should be able to make. See you when you need your next caffeine fix." Spinner said getting back to work.

"Ellie."

She turned around when she heard her name. "Yeah Manny?"

"Are you sure that you want me to go you don't exactly like me."

"Honestly when I was sitting next to you I realized that the only reason that I have to not like you is drama that didn't involve me and the fact that you are friends with Emma. Both reasons are really stupid and unfair to you. So if you want to come, come. If not don't feel bad. But I do need to go before Sean kills Paige and Craig sends out a search party."

"Yeah you should go. And just so you know Sean really does love you. When he first came back he did ask about you I just didn't know what to say."

"It's ok. And for the record I know that he loves me." It was true she knew that Sean loved her and she loved him she just didn't know how to go about it. Things have been going so well lately she didn't want to screw with anything.

"Are you planning on staying awake for the next few days?" Craig commented when he seen all the coffee Ellie had.

"No it's for the army of people that have taken residence in my home." She joked.

Ellie didn't realize how happy she was to be home until she was at her front door. "Hey guys I'm home and I brought coffees."

"El thank god you are home." Sean said walking over to Ellie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away he was wide eyed from what he did. "Sorry."

"It's ok Sean don't worry about. Is Hunter sleeping?" She asked handing him his coffee.

"Yeah I just put him down."

"Jay coffee" she said holding out his coffee waiting for him to take it. Then she moved one and gave Alex, Paige and, Marco their lattes. "Oh and before I forget I invited Manny and Spinner Hunter's party."

"Really I'm shocked." Alex said from her chair.

"I ran into her at the Dot and we talked a little. Who would have guessed that you would actually have something to talk about." She said talking the only available seat in the living room that was in between Sean and Paige.

The rest of the evening was spent with Paige and Marco talking about what to do about the party while Sean, Jay and, Alex talked about fixing up a car. Ellie learned that it was best to agree with what Paige wanted and not argue with her. Ellie didn't realize that she had fallen asleep until Sean placed her on her bed. "You didn't have to bring me to bed." She said trying to sit up but Sean gently pushed her down.

"I didn't want to wake you. Just go back to sleep." He told her pulling back the covers.

"Sean can we talk it's important." She said moving over making room for him to sit.

"Sure El what is it?" Sean asked sitting down.

"Ok just don't freak out because it really isn't important and I'm positive that it didn't mean anything it was just something that got me thinking."

"Alright." Sean said giving her a weird look.

"Today after group Sean put his arm around me as we were walking to the car. And it got me thinking about how weird it is have that simple yet intimate embrace. It was weird because it wasn't you. You have to know that I love you it's just hard to make us more than we are because everything has been going great and I don't want to ruin that. Like if I get to happy something is bond to come along and ruin it. Maybe I'm ready to try and get back to where we used to be."

Sean didn't know what to say. This was what he wanted to hear for the longest time. He wanted nothing more than to have Ellie in his life for the rest of his life. Apparently he took too long to respond. "Oh my god say something you are killing me here. I know you love me." Ellie nearly yelled.

He was a little taken back by her out burst that he started to laugh. He had never seen Ellie like this before.

"Oh great now you are laughing at me." She said hitting him with a pillow.

Sean did the only thing that he could think of. He leaned over and kissed Ellie like he did the night that he returned home. When he pulled away he said "I have been waiting so long for you to say that you loved me. I love you so much." With that he went back to kissing her. He learned that its better to show someone how much you love them opposed to saying it.


End file.
